


Faithful in Small Things

by foxy_mulder



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt is short, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: Jaskier isn't tall by any means; many people tower over him. Hes lanky, for sure, but nottall.Which makes it even more delightful that he has to bend over just slightly to make eye contact with Geralt.Geralt is kind of short.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Faithful in Small Things

Jaskier isnt tall by any means; many people tower over him, for both threatening and sexy purposes. Hes lanky, for sure, but not _tall._ Which makes it even more delightful that he has to bend over just slightly to make eye contact with Geralt. 

He wants to tell him just how adorable it is, how charming he finds it that the big bad Witcher is a tiny, short, little, wee, and did he mention small, ball of concentrated emotional constipation, but Geralt would definitely not take it well, and would glare at him from all the way down there on the ground below. Also, he is much stronger than Jaskier, so. Lips sealed.

He glances at Geralt where he now stands at a market stall. Hes staring at the produce hanging from the stalls roof, as if hes inspecting it before deciding to buy it. Jaskier grins, affection welling in his chest, because hes seen this before.

Hes not inspecting it. He cant _reach_ it. 

It's too high up and he would have to stand on his toes or jump to grab it. A look of consternation passes over his face as he continues to simply stand there, as if waiting for something to magically get the produce for him. He would never ask for _help_ , of course.

It's up to lanky Jaskier and his long arms to swoop in and save the day. 

"Geralt, there you are," he says as if he hadn't been surreptitiously fawning over him from just a few stalls over. 

"These look fresh, what say we have some for dinner?" He snatches the produce he had seen Geralt eyeing.

Geralt nods and makes to pay for it.

"Ah, I'll handle that," he says, placing his own coin on the booth table before Geralt can protest. "I picked it out, after all, it's mine. Perhaps I'll share, if you ask nicely."

He tries to give Geralt a little pat on the head, but he ducks out of the way, tiny bastard that he is.


End file.
